A Bladers Real World
by KamiaKotai
Summary: What happens when you take a handful of bladers and throw them all into one house for 12 weeks? Total Chaos! MxM, MxF, language, limes
1. Happy Beginnings

_**A/N**_

**_First off I want you to know I only added Kami and Micah to cause trouble not as main characters. Secondly this story is mainly Yaoi although there will be regular pairings just for fun. Thirdly there isn't a real plot just a bunch of teens thrown into the house. . .And lastly the chapters will be pretty short, longer than this, but still pretty small. I will try to update fast though, but I guess that counts on reviews. Anyway catcha' later._**

**_-Kami_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, the real world or anything else in here. Except Kami and Micah...but really how boring is that? >. _**

* * *

"Tell me again, why did we agree to this?" Bryan asked annoyed pushing the door to their room open.

"Cause It's going to be fun, now shut it and let's go see who else is here." Tala yelled back over his shoulder turning down a hallway and starting down the stairs.

"Yeah yeah..." Bryan grumbled following down after Tala almost running into Kai and Spencer who were just on their way up. "This is fucking stupid." he muttered to the two who shook their heads before continuing their journey up the stairs Ian trailing behind.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he glared around the room to find the other occupants in a regular cheerful mood. "Great. Happiness. My least favorite feeling."

"Oh c'mon Bryan this will be fun. 3 months in this huge house with tons of victims." He smirked at the falcon turning to stare at the nearest group of people. The White Tigers were present although at the moment Mariah was missing, Tala didn't know where the pink ball had disappeared to and frankly he didn't care. The BBA Revolutions excluding Hiro who had gone off on his own travels doing GOD knows what. Only Claude and Miguel of the Barthez Battalion were able to join. The siblings from F Dynasty had chosen to go back on the road with their circus family counting them out for this little experiment. Brooklyn had vanished after the battle with Kai, Crusher had stayed with Monica and Garland had gone to celebrate with his family on how far he had gone in blading. Leaving only Ming-Ming and Mystel from the BEGA Team. All of his team plus Micah had come although Kami was acting distant, angry that her brother insisted on asking her every question under the sun and followed her constantly. A few other bladers had joined in on the fun, all the Majestics, which had surprised everyone that Robert had stepped foot in the crowded house. Saints Shields had tagged along and the All Stars were all too happy to oblige. A few other nameless faces were here as well but Tala found himself to busy to count them off.

"Hey Tala, where's Kai and the rest of your team, they did come didn't they?" Tyson popped up blocking Tala's line of vision.

"Hey Tyson. Yeah they're all around here somewhere. Ah speak of the devil!" he noted grabbing Kami's arm as she passed and pulling her close.

"Hey Kami long time no see!" Tyson yelled excitedly reaching his hand out for a quick shake.

Growling at Tala Kami turned to Tyson and nodded in acknowledgement not bothering to accept the hand. She was about to speak when the dreaded voice of the hour yelled over all the commotion. "KAMI WHERE DID YOU GO!" her brother yelled jumping up to see over Robert trying to catch the slightest of glimpses of his twin. "I found you!" he declared happily earning chuckles from the room as he dashed towards his sister arms open. "You forgot me in the closet!" he referred back to the moment earlier when Kami had managed to trick him into the closet locking the door behind him.

"Micah stop following me." she stated coldly feeling eyes watching her. Wriggling free from Tala's grip she dodged Micah's waiting arms and huffed off in the direction of the kitchen almost knocking over the newly arrived Enrique in the process.

"Hey Kam wait up!" Micah ran after his sister oblivious to the point she was trying to get across.

"Hey gorgeous wait for me!" Enrique joined in the chase moving in close pursuit to the steaming Russian panther.

Bryan couldn't help but snicker at the torture his teammate was receiving enjoying every minute of her in doubtable pain. "I'd hate to be him right now." he commented staring after the quickly retreating back of Enrique. Hearing a voice he turned to stare as Ian jumped the last four steps and bounded up to the others a devious smirk plastered on his face showing his obvious mischief. "What'd you do now shrimp?" he asked staring at the snake skeptically.

"I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"IAN!" A voice boomed from upstairs as Kai and Spencer came running to the glare over the railing at the youngest occupant. "YOUR LITTLE ASS GIVE THAT BACK!" Kai seethed his face turning red from the yelling.

"NEVAH!" Ian screamed back before dashing behind Bryan and running full speed the way Kami had gone. "YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO CATCH ME!" he taunted.

Kai wasted no time in jumping over the railing and landing softly on the ground floor, "Dammit." he growled shooting up and running across the crowded room towards his prey. Tala along with every other person in to room turned to Spencer for an explanation. The blonde sighed and rubbed the back of his head before swallowing the lump in his throat. "Ian stole Kai's...uh...magazine." he searched for the right words. Giggles were heard from all the female occupants while all the guys just smirked and chuckled.

"Oh yeah _so_ much fun." Bryan mumbled rolling his eyes.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

**_Yeah I know what you're all thinking, DAMMIT TAWNIE THE LAST THING YOU NEED IS ANOTHER STORY TO NEGLECT! But I just couldn't help the idea, also (like I said at the top) this fic will be mainly YAOI so if you don't like it you probably shouldn't read it. I want advice on any pairings you'd like but I don't really plan on having Kami hook up with anyone she's just there to wreak havoc with Micah. She might have some scenes like that but that's just cause Tala can't keep his hands to himself whether it's a guy or a girl. The chapters will probably be pretty short also but that's just how it works because both of my other stories have fairly long chapters and I'm running low on ideas. Anyway catcha' later._**

**_Panther of Darkness, Kamia Kotai_**


	2. Day 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its wonderful characters. Nor do I own the reality show, The Real World.**_

"So falcon what are you reading?" Tala questioned casually dropping an arm around the elders shoulder.

"How about don't touch me." He replied with narrowed eyes before shrugging the other off of him and standing. Reaching high he stretched his limbs ignoring the head rush his body sent him as a thank-you gift. "Where are the others at anyway? I'm getting bored of you making passes at me even when I bluntly ignore you."

"Well geez Bryan if you wanted me to cut straight to the chase you should've told me." The ice wolf recoiled pulling the other close to him with a tempted growl. Brushing his hand over the falcons groin he grinned at the sharp intake of breath on the others part. Licking his lips happily he leaned forward against the other nipping at his ear lobe sensually.

"Bug off you annoying flirt." Bryan snapped pushing the other away from him before taking long strides towards the door. "Hiwatari was out on the balcony why don't you go pester him, I bet he wouldn't mind you forcing your way into his skin tight pants."

"Ya know Bryan that is the best damn idea you've ever given me. If you get lonely you know where to find me, a threesome is always an option." Turning on his heel he bounded towards the French doors that would lead him to his next victim.

"Pervert." Running a hand through his lavender locks he trudged towards the door hoping to sniff out some new excitement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Joseph will you give it up already, it doesn't matter who is taller!" Mariam huffed watching as her brother determinedly tried to prove his height difference to Kevin and Ian.

"That's where your wrong _girl_ it matters more than you can understand." Ian shot back in the others' defense before turning his attention back to his new found friends who were currently standing back to back. "Now we've all noted that I am taller than the two of you but we have to find who comes in second." Moving close he whistled before leaning away again his garnet eyes shinning with amusement. "I think you're pretty much the same. I, tallest of the three of us, declare this contest a tie." Listening to the round of cheers he received from his eager partners he grinned with his glory call. As it had turned out our very own shrimps had much more in common then one would desire, they were all noticeably small and all had a knack for causing bodily and mental harm at everybody else's expense.

"Oh I give up!" Mariam screeched glaring at the three before hastily retreating down on of the many hallways.

"Ian what have I told you about annoying the other teams?" a new voice joined the conversation the said boy tensing at the sound.

"Don't do it unless you are there to enjoy their pain?" Turning to face the newcomer he smiled slyly at his female companion.

"Exactly, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't here to wallow in it." Letting out a heavy sigh the stoic panther forced her way through the midgets to pull the refrigerator door open inspecting its contents. Pulling out a can of soda she plopped down in a bar stool and watched as the three continued to plot revenge on all who had ever dared to wrong them.

"By the way Kam, where is your tail?" Ian teased his followers watching the Russian teen expectantly. "I thought he had promised to bug you until death do you part?"

Letting a smirk grace her fair features she turned her piercing gaze towards the younger of her "_brothers_". "Death? Who needs death when you have somebody like you?" Using a pouty face she slinked to the other and hugged him in a sideways grip rubbing her cheek against his affectionately. "Ian my adorable little snake. Wouldn't you want to do you big sister Kami a favor?"

"Why do we get out of it?" Kevin interrupted rudely watching in a defensive manner as the said girl turned to him with an annoyed glare. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked like a clone of her teammate.

"Touché'." she spat out pulling away from Ian with a mock glare. "Well I don't know. What do little weasels such as yourselves want?"

"Hey we resent that." Joseph spoke up narrowing his eyes at the teen. "And anyway what do you have to offer?"

Cocking her head to the side she snapped her fingers before standing, "Wait here and I'll get you something I'm sure all three of you can enjoy." Scurrying down the hallway she took a sharp right before disappearing the only sign of her previous existence in the kitchen being a untouched can of pop. The trio only had to waste a few moments before the panther returned her hands hidden behind her frail figure.

Raising an eyebrow Ian tried to chance a glance around her only to get a palm on his forehead shoving him backwards. "What is it Kam? I can't guarantee anything until I see the goods."

Rolling her eyes she reached out and slapped the "goods" against the younger chest and waited for his reaction to his present. As predicted the said boy gasped before flipping through the pages of the magazine gawking at the women who took unusually sexy poses. "So you'll do it?"

"Yeah no problem we'll do it." he replied casually while letting his eyes scan a new page before they widened noticeably as did the other two occupants. "Uh Kam, what is uh...this?" he questioned hesitantly holding up a small picture that caused the panther to pale visibly.

"Gimme that!" she shouted frantically snatching the small portrait away from the midget and stuffing it in her pocket.

"Were you wearing cat ears?" Ian asked bewildered blinking at random times his mind quickly turning over the new evidence.

"Of course I wasn't." she glared at the teen with a challenging look.

"Okay then, well uh, we're going to go find your brother." the Russian replied nervously before backing away with the other two trailing close behind. Moments after they left the room Kami growled when she heard the sound of laughter erupting from the next room over. "You're dead!" she shouted before racing over watching as the group scattered in different directions.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

_**Well here is the second one, well actually it is the first one but hey, after this part I kept trying to add more but then I just looked at it and was like, Hey I guess I could leave it at that. . Anyway I'll be away for while from the 31st to the 8th since my best friend is moving away and they have invited me to hang with them for awhile, one week actually. So since she has been my best friend since 1st grade and I will miss her with all of my heart so I have to go and scope out her new home. Anybody mean to her and I swear...-sigh- Anyway I'm off for now, catcha' later.**_

_**Well I am back….I was just spellchecking this and putting it up now. Washington was okay, but I wasn't used to the humid air so my throat got the worst of it. Oh and in other news I have an interview tomorrow morning for a job at J.C. Penney's. Wish me luck! Oh and if you want you can tell me who you want to hear about next. Catcha' later.**_

_**-Kami**_


	3. Day 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its wonerdful characters. I also don't own the reality show 'The Real World'...ah well the story I do own so watch out borrowed beybladers and reality concept! -grins-_**

**Sunday Morning, 4:30 a.m.**

Entering the kitchen the falcon cast a glance at the only other occupant, that being Tala. Stifling a yawn the Russian made his way towards the fridge stopping to turn his gaze he quirked an eyebrow when the red-head chuckled softly before quieting. Studying the teens feature he noticed the almost invisible smile placing itself upon his lips.

Knowing he would most likely regret it Bryan turned to Tala, "What are you doing?"

Looking up, from what Bryan assumed was the paper, he glared. "What? Nothing. Mind your own." he snapped.

Shrugging it off Bryan turned back to his earlier muse. Digging around he carefully prodded throughout its chilled contents stopping only to read labels and dates. Heaving a sigh the teen finally settled on the milk and after catching hold of the jug turned and went about searching the new room for a glass. Flipping the cup from the cupboards with a practiced ease he started a slow stream of liquid towards the awaiting cup. All was going fine, that is until a soft laugh startled him his shaky actions effectively causing him to pour a fair share of milk across the marble counter. Clenching his fists and teeth alike he turned to glare at Tala the other not even having the feeling of the gaze.

Finding no reaction he shook his head trying to forget about the event and went about cleaning his now dripping mess. Finishing the fill of his glass he shut the milk away back in its cold chamber before going about finding a wash rag. Searching some random drawers he came across the cloths he was notably seeking. Moving to the sink he wet it slightly before shifting to wipe the counter free of his mistake.

Standing in front of the sink he grabbed his cup and tilted it back taking a large swallow before going for another. Having his nerves finally calmed he dared to try another mouthful. His peace was cut short when a loud laugh of hysteria ruptured from the being behind him. Coughing out his surprise he leaned over the metal sink as his fill of milk splurged to the world in a sprinkler like fashion. Wiping his face from the streaks of white that were now falling from his lips and nose he turned to face the younger.

Hardening his glare he sneered, "What the fuck is so damn funny?"

The said wolf only found it necessary to lean back in his chair with a sigh, "Ah man. Garfield and Opie." he laughed in the after glow of his outburst.

Doing a double take Bryan wrinkled his nose and frowned, "That's Garfield and Odie you crack fiend!"

Turning on the other Tala narrowed his eyes, "How about you say it your way and I'll say it mine! How about that!"

"Whatever."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Err! Kevin you little imp give that back to me!" Mariah screeched jumping for the monkey as he bounced between beds with an expert ease.

"Nah nah can't catch me." he taunted waving about the pink ribbon that usually kept Mariah's hair in a perfect check.

Hearing a load of laughter Mariah spun to face the intruders glaring at the other small beings, that being Ian and Joseph. "And just what do you want?" she roared the sight of her furious face quieting them instantly. Give in the fact that she was sweaty from working out, hungry, and sleep deprived the only fact obvious about the usually beautiful teen was that she looked like the Wicked Witch of the West after she had freed herself from under the house only to find her slippers gone.

"We-uh, I mean...RUN!" Ian shouted dashing further into the room and jumping over random objects an enraged Neko-Jin on his tail. "SHE'S GOING TO SLAUGHTER US!"

"No you little brat that is nowhere near what I have planned for you!" she shouted turning and making a grab for Joseph and then back to Kevin. The terrible trio made a quick choice and all scattered through the open door waving the ribbon as a sign of victory all the way.

"I wonder what has Mariah so riled." Lee pondered only entering to have her shove past him at full speed her cursing far from the words of a saint.

"If it is what I think it is then it is probably Kevin. He made fast friends with Ian from the Blitzkrieg Boys and Joseph from the Saints Shields. Don't worry thought Lee both are okay kids." he assured walking towards the library at a comfortable pace.

"How can you be sure?" Lee questioned skeptically always keeping his families best interest at heart.

"Kami definitely keeps Ian in check and I battled Joseph. Besides that he has Miriam to be a sedative to calm him. Kami and Miriam are like what Mariah is for Kevin." he replied cheerfully while turning a corner.

"Oh great, if they act anything like those two do (Kevin and Mariah) then I'm thinking I should be worried." Lee groaned following Rei with a defeated sigh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(This part I couldn't resist...lol)

Looking up at the sound of the door creaking Bryan watched as Rei and Lee entered with a cheerful mood alluming about them. Shrugging it off he went back to his book flipping another page as the words created images to flaunt his imagination. Hearing a very long and relaxed sigh from his companion he turned to Tala who set him own book down and let out a long yawn followed by a content stretch. "Finished already?" he asked trying to hide his amazement.

"Yeah." he replied looking around the library in a now bored fashion.

"Well?" Bryan inquired further watching as Tala turned back to him in an irritated way.

"Well it was a good book end of story." he snapped for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Which one was it?" he pressed on leaning forward to grasp the red book that held an incredibly uninteresting look.

"Oh, Lone ranger and Squanto." the wolf said back nonchalantly waving it off.

Shaking it off with annoyance Bryan slapped a hand to his forehead, "That is the lone ranger and tuanto you idiot!"

_**

* * *

**__**A/N**_

_**Well I just couldn't resist having Tala do that twice so I just did it. I'm sorry this chapter was so full or one-liners and all but I'm trying to write a new chapter for all of my stories before I post. I got it for Adrenaline Rush (first and hardest), The Past Unveiled, and now all I have left is the rest of AFTSOL. (All for the Sake of Love) Well I'm off to finish that. Catcha' later.**_

_**-Kamia S. Kotai**_


	4. Day 3

_**A/N**_

_Sorry that this took so long…and this chapter is mainly Micah and Ian and the little troublemakers…but it is so funny! Review quickly! Because I already have more than half of the next one done! . _

_**Disclaimer: Alas…I leave…and I come back….and yet I still do not own….-pouts- That makes me sad. T.T**_

* * *

**Monday, 2:28 p.m.**

Wandering around a corner the Russian male stopped at the sound of a soft voice. Turning around slowly he cast a curious glance around the seemingly empty hallway. Blinking several times he smiled to himself before shrugging and continuing on his way.

Ghost white hair fell freely over his right eye and bright blue eyes were happily surveying the new surroundings. Bouncing along he was stopped short as another soft whisper attacked his ears. "Now that time I know I heard something." He pondered taking note on the abrupt silence following his conclusion.

Making sure to stand statue still, he waited. And yet, nothing more happened. Frowning deeply the male wandered further down the hallway taking careful measures to keep his movements stealth. Closing to a standstill yet again he paused, going so far as to hold his breath. And seconds before he was planning on giving up there it was. A noise. A voice. Whispers.

He concluded what the problem was… this house was haunted. Therefore meaning he must trick the ghost out so he could make friends with it so that when it did get all maniacal and destructive he would be on its good side, furthermore sparing him from the horrible, tremendous, excruciating death that would inevitably follow for all its enemies.

Having watched Ghostbusters one too many times he formed the perfect fool proof plot. First he made sure he marked the very spot he stood on, with a piece of chewed gum, which he spat on the floor. Considering that the very spot on which he stood must be somehow linked with a realm of the dead, it was important.

Turning on his heel he quietly crept off in the opposite direction avoiding any and all contact with one of the many other persons living in the same building. Dashing into his room he flashed a quick smile at the burly blonde whom he nearly plowed over. Launching himself onto his bed he threw the blankets off before tearing at the sheet. "Ah-ha!"

"Micah would you mind if I asked you a question?" a booming voice inquired.

"Um sure….not like I have to hurry back so that I don't face a horrid, terrifying, agonizing end like the rest of you." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"What?" Spencer blinked, watching the younger male with wonder.

"Nothing….so…um" digging through first his own drawers and then his siblings he turned, "was that your question?"

"No. And now I have a few. First off, are you really looking for a horrid, terrifying, agonizing death? Because rummaging through Kami's drawers is a fast way of getting there. Secondly, what the hell are you doing with that bed sheet?" Raising his eyebrow the man crossed his mighty arms over his broad chest.

"Oh this?" Giving the other his "deer in the headlights" look he deadpanned. "I'm just-" swallowing the lump in his throat he smiled, "making a toga." Gagging slightly he chucked the bra across the room disgusted after having pulled it out.

"A toga? As in Greeks?" Spencer inquired, watching as one of Kami's bras went ballooning past him.

"Yes as in geeks." Micah grinned, perfectly content with the lie.

"Greeks Micah, Greeks."

"Oh yeah Greeks, that's what I meant. I was just testing ya. You win. A plus for you. Hooray." Twirling an imaginary flag he went back to scowering the room for something sharp. Spotting a pair of scissors in an office cup he leapt across the bed and snatched them away.

Folding the white linen he cut two small half circles near enough to each other that he might be able to see out of them. Tossing the utensils to the floor, much to Spencer's dismay he squeaked in pleasure. "It's brilliant!" pronounced his victory.

Pushing past a very confused friend he hurried back to his gum posted spot, slipping the sheet over his head along the way. And sure enough as he reached it he recognized the hushed tone drifting through the placid air. Tiptoeing along the wall he followed the murmur to a door, which obviously enough lead to the other dimension in which the paranormal creature resided and plotted.

Halting just outside the entrance he strained his ears. He now heard not one but two voices. Could the ghost possibly have friends, like a gaggle of ghosts? Shrugging he continued, making sure he had his oohs and ahhs right he prepared his final draft before ripping the door open and jumping in front of the frame.

Groaning his words to the "ghosts" he kept his eyes sealed shut. Not wanting to offend it, if it was a repulsive looking ghost instead of a pretty one. Swaying on his feet he put on his best act.

Several screams echoed off the walls followed by the pounding of feet and the shouts of fear. The garnet eyed boy shot past the horrifying creature, followed in suit by his accomplices. All of which had witnessed the haunt of a very surprised spook.

Blinking rapidly Micah slowly turned his head, finally able to open his eyes considering it was over. All he knew was that there was more than one ghost; they were very clumsy, and surprisingly short. And now he sat, flat on his sore bottom, to which he had been pushed. "Hmm…I think it went very well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glancing up from her swirling top the female cast her pale violet eyes towards the south. And then downward. "Ian, Kevin, Joseph."

"Kami! The," _/deep breath/_ "the hou-"/_huff/_

"Spit it out." She snapped not once in life having been a fan of guessing.

"The house is haunted!" Kevin shouted bouncing around with wide eyes.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Ian grumbled.

"What are you rambling about?" Tala questioned taking Kami's preoccupied moment to his advantage and smashing her blade towards the wall.

"We saw a ghost!" interjected Joseph sweat trailing down his now pale face. "In the hallway!"

Rubbing her temples the Russian female closed her eyes. "Start over. No lies, no exaggerations, and no stupidity."

_**/30 Minutes Later/**_

"So let me get this straight, you were hiding in the closet, to scare my brother, because I told you to. And then a ghost opened the door, with no hands, with red eyes, and it was levitating. And it screamed and it was drooling, and had sharp carnivorous teeth." Pausing she grimaced, "Because it wanted to _eat _you?"

"Yep, that's about it." Kevin smiled nodding along with the story.

"So then-" drawing a blank the girl sighed heavily. "What do you want me to do?" Shifting her weight she couldn't think of any way to prove to the younger occupants of the household that their where no such thing as spooks, haunts, goblins, or ghosts. They just weren't real, end of discussion. But seeing as the three were hell bent on convincing her she hadn't the slightest clue as to how she would show them otherwise. No grown person would believe in such lies. (Heh…she obviously doesn't know about Micah. Lol.)

"Well don't you want to see if Micah is okay?" Ian chimed in rolling forwards to the balls of his feet and back to rest on his heels. "He was in the hallway too. One minute he was talking to himself and the next minute it was silent. What if _it_ got him?" he challenged, obviously expecting a reaction.

"I could only be so lucky." Kami grumbled calling her blade to hand before turning and trudging off to find their, "ghost".

_**/Haunted Hallway/**_

"So where about would a ghost be?" Tala teased sprinting up the stairs and following in suit.

"To hell if I know. Ian and the twits were not about to set foot back into the "haunted house, so I guess we just wing it." Slipping throughout the long corridor she turned at the sound of a snort. Rolling her eyes dramatically she cast a glance over her pale shoulder. "What is it now?"

"This is what it is now." Tala snapped glaring downwards.

Blinking several times the panther slowly averted her gaze cocking her head to better grasp the view. Tala's foot was some two inches off the carpet, a slimy pink string attacked to his shoe and then to the floor, taut from being stretched. Sinking down to her knees she leant forward and was attacked by the sweet sickly smell of bubble-gum.

Wrinkling her nose in distaste she shot back up and narrowed her eyes. "Micah." She hissed. Shaking her head in disdain she continued down the passage, leaving Tala with his own mess.

_**/Blitzkrieg Room + Micah/**_

"Micah." A sharp voice snapped surprising the said boy right off the side of his bed, landing with a yelp. Peeking up over the edge he silently pondered on his escape route before hopping back up, rolling to the center of his bed.

"Yes Kami-kun?" he answered sweetly, batting his big blue eyes in her direction.

"Where you in the north hallway today, about 45 minutes ago, wearing a bed sheet?" she barked raising an eyebrow as the slightly elder male started to fidget.

"No….I don't think so." He replied, smiling brightly.

Biting back her gag she smiled dangerously soft. Leaning forward she pushed the edges of her fingertips under his side before easily rolling him off the bed, the said teen squeaking along the way. And there, where his weight had been settled were two holes, cut into the fine linens. "Micah…" she growled her right eyebrow twitching the slightest.

"I was…making… a toga?" he tried meekly.

_**/After 15 Minutes of Apologizing and Explaining/**_

Rei smiled at the twins, "It is okay Kami, and Micah was just playing around weren't you?"

Nodding slightly Micah hid further behind Rei a pouting look on his face. "And if they would have accepted me I would have made sure they kept you too Kam-Kun….you would be a good pet." He added not seeming to notice the look of horror everybody else had before they decided it best to scram.

_/Twitch/ 'Of course he would be the exception to grown persons believing in said lies.'_

Rei had entered the room looking for Kai and had pried Kami off of Micah as she beat him with a pillow and he started to cry. Needless to say Tala was simply watching a look of satisfaction neatly in place. After much shouting, hitting, and crying (on Micah's part of course) he finally settled them to where it was just the looks that were killing one another. Nearly literally on Kami's part.

Standing up the female turned to retreat from the room when her eyes locked with another mess. Her drawers were all open, clothes, books and whatever else she had tucked away strewn about the floor and surrounding area. "Micah…what is that?" she probed clenching and releasing her hands.

_/Twitch/_

"Oh um…I need some scissors to fool the ghosts." He answered non-chalantly.

_/Twitch/_

"10….9….8….7….-"

"Rei why do you suppose she is counting?" Claude questioned taking a seat next to the wary neko-jin.

_/Twitch/_

Micah's ear perked at the tone, at the current number, and at the painful images flashing through-out his childish mind. "Eeek!!"

'_Oh he'll be a ghost alright.'_

**

* * *

****A/N**

_Sorry about that super duper long wait…and sorry this is mainly Kami and Micah…but this idea popped into my head and it turned out pretty funny. Wrote it all in less than a day. –is proud of self- Pretty bad eh?! . Anyway the next one I have more than half done, (as said above) and it will be up soon. It has more of other people. Kai, Tala, Claude, Bryan….and others. I just can't really think right now. Lol. Anyway please update…it has been so long. Catcha' later._

_-Kami_


End file.
